


In his sight

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, War Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is the best camouflage</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his sight

“War is just inevitable huh.” Naruto muttered softly. He heard Kakashi sigh behind him and he grinned even as he shuffled forward in the line. “Always have war.”

“Not like this one.” Kakashi said softly. “The world has changed and so has war.”

“You’re not that old.” Naruto scolded. “And we could have had some fun eh? Sign up on different sides!” His voice rose just slightly. “Think of the blood we could get then.”

“Forget it.” Kakashi snorted. “I like you in my line of sight.”

“I know you do.” Naruto said softly. “You think I don’t? I know that you like me best when I’m right where you can see me. It is how it has always been.” He paused before a smile spread across his face. “Master.” He whispered and he felt the change in Kakashi behind him. Felt the man soften as he always softened when Naruto called him that. Even though the last thing they were, were actual men. They had left humanity behind a long time ago.

“I still remember how beautiful you were in the sunlight in my garden.” Kakashi said softly. “You tended the flowers but you were so clumsy.” He laughed. “And it was nice watching your skin tan. I miss those days sometimes.”

Naruto snorted as he thought back to days filled with anticipation. Holding his breath hoping that this would be the day. That Kakashi would come to him. Or summon him so that he could serve the lord of the manor. And the almost crippling dismay that went through him when he had his hopes up for nothing.

The day that had finally arrived. How it had felt knowing that the Lord of the manor was going to make him his. Forever. That he had not wanted to risk Naruto being sent away and for Naruto, that Kakashi had given up his solitude and comfortable life in order to change him…

Hundreds of years had passed. That realization was still precious to him. It always would be. It would never cease to be an important memory to him. They had travelled so far. Side by side. He had taught Naruto everything he knew when he had been reborn. Survival. Pleasure. He had learned it all from Kakashi. Master relationship or not he never wanted to leave the man that meant everything to him and had done everything for him.

But unlike Kakashi who had been alive for so long he barely remembered where he came from or how it was, Naruto recalled his past clearly. It was not all good. The good parts only came with Kakashi. But Kakashi worried. That something would snatch him away.

A need for freedom. An injury. So Kakashi liked him where he could be seen. But that had not changed much either. When he had been human, most of his duties had involved simple tasks… all by the windows that Kakashi stood by.

“So many places we have gone.” Kakashi sighed. “And now they are fighting each other. Humans… they will never change.”

“As long as there is power. As long as there are people wielding that power, wars will continue.” Naruto shrugged. “People always have something to protect. Country. People. Pride. Wars will go on and on and that is the place best for our kind to be.”

“Yes, vampires tend to enjoy the blood-soaked battlefields.” Kakashi muttered. “We might see one or two of our kind in the fighting.”

“We’ll feed well these next few years.” Naruto smiled. “Should we sleep after?”

“At least until the next war. The humans will have to rebuild. We can sleep then adjust.” Kakashi said softly. “We should work on your immunity. It is going to get harder to hide. I can feel it.”

“I’ll be fine. You’ll be right there.” Naruto said softly. “Now let’s get signed up. I haven’t eaten anything since that deer this morning.”


End file.
